Cynnamon & Mariposa
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: Valduggery and Ghanith! Taniths engaged to Ghastly when someone unexpected arrives. Valkyrie and Skulduggery find out some good news but someone else unexpected shows up too. What if Ghastly had a child and Skulduggery's never died? How long will it last?
1. Chapter 1: Photo Albums

**Hey it's Valkyrie4ever! This story was inspired by more drawing I'd done and was told to write about it. So I did. Hope you enjoy.**

**Plz note I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant a certain Mr Landy is the lucky one to own them. Also Valkyrie looks like she is in her late twenties but I just don't mention it yet I haven't decided yet if I will. **

**I know there are spelling mistakes occasionally and I am really sorry if I keep changing tenses again (read other stories) I will try to make more sense.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Photo albums

Tanith Low was at Ghastly Bespoke's shop browsing through his old photo albums. Since he asked her to marry him and she accepted she wanted to know more about him and the people he was close to in the war so he got one out and told her the stories behind each one. She'd learned more about the dead men and their suicidal missions. About Skulduggery and his family. How his parents had died. He told her a lot about the time before she was born. She found one picture that she didn't recognise or have Ghastly talk about.

"Who's this?" Tanith asked. She pointed to the teenage looking girl with hair the colour of fire (yes red, orange and yellow) that fell down just below her waist. It was beautiful. Her eyes were emerald green and glistened in the light and she had pink, thin lips. She was tall, slim and looked strong. She wore a red dress that fell just below her knees and a purple belt around her waist. But the thing that Tanith noticed the most was her coat. It was black and stopped mid-thigh and was fitted around her perfectly. But it was exactly the same as Valkyrie's.

"No-one Tanith. She was just an old friend." Ghastly said after a few seconds hesitation. "I think she was someone from Skulduggery's family."

Tanith nodded and turned the page. It was the girl again on both sides of the page. Only this time she was with someone in both of them. The first one she was standing next to another girl about her age in the same outfit as before.

The other girl was dressed in a long green dress, down to her ankles, with short sleeves. She had long brown hair with a midnight blue highlight in her fringe. That was natural as hair dye didn't exist then. Her eyes were also green but paler. More like the colour of grass than emeralds. They were both smiling and held a fireball each. They were elementals. In the other picture she was with Ghastly.

Before Tanith could ask him about it Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked in having another argument. But stopped when they saw what was happening.

"Hello Tanith, Ghastly," nodded Skulduggery. "I see you've got your old photo albums out."

"Yes but I was just about to put them away." Ghastly said about to take them away from Tanith.

"Oh no don't on my account. What fun it will be to catch up on the past."

"Yes and it would be nice for you to tell _me _about some of your old friends and colleagues," Valkyrie said.

"I would love to..." said Ghastly. He turned to Skulduggery. "But there are certain people in here that I don't want to be reminded of." Hoping Skulduggery would understand.

"Like this person?" Tanith said holding the album up for Skulduggery and Valkyrie to see.

"Which one there are two there I don't recognise," Valkyrie commented.

"Oh... This one," Tanith told her pointing to the red head.

"She's pretty."

"I know."

"You know Ghastly's right." Skulduggery said. "Maybe we should put them away."

"Why? And who's the other one?" Valkyrie asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Skulduggery snapped. He calmed down quickly. "I'm sorry Valkyrie I didn't mean to snap. It's just that they were very close to me and Ghastly."

"What were their names Ghastly?" Tanith asked gently.

"It doesn't matter."

"I'd like to know. Were you close?"

"Yes we were." He sighed knowing he'd lose. "The red head was called..."

He was interrupted by someone bursting through the door. He and Tanith stood up and Valkyrie and Skulduggery turned round sharply. Valkyrie heard Ghastly _and _Skulduggery gasp. Standing there in front of them was the red head.

"'Ello dad," she said, he accent sounded like it was slang**

* * *

**

Ok I know that doesn't make sense yet. Who's 'dad?' I know but read chapter two to find out

**Review and be nice (do not comment on spelling mistakes I know they're there!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**OK this is the chapter when 'dad' is revealed. You may have already guessed it but for those who don't know read on! FYI there is no baby in this story... yet just so you know when you get to the car bit**

**Again Derek Landy owns SP and characters and Ramil I borrowed from Julia Golding's book 'Dragonfly' so she owns him but I own Cynnamon and the idea!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Past**

"Jeez what a welcome." She said and smiled.

"C-Cynnamon?" Ghastly got out, eventually and sunk back into his seat on the sofa. "What are you doing here?"

"Again what a welcome do I still not get that hug?" Ghastly stood up, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered

"If you keep hugging me like this I will be," She said sounding like she couldn't breathe. He let go of her and looked as if he couldn't believe she was there, which he couldn't.

"Um dad? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh sorry. Well obviously you know Skulduggery," he said and Skulduggery gave her a quick hug.

"This is Tanith Low. My fiancé." Tanith shook her hand and sat back down on the sofa.

"And this is Valkyrie Cain. Skulduggery's best friend, partner and fiancé. Tanith, Valkyrie this is my daughter Cynnamon Lepor."

"Pleased to meet you." Valkyrie said breaking the silence.

"Ah Valkyrie Cain. It's great to meet you. I've hear all about you and Skully here solving crimes and saving the earth. You are very lucky to be marrying him."

"Cynnamon? You still didn't answer Ghastly." Skulduggery said "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd pop by see you all. It has been a few centuries since I last saw you."

"OK I'll rephrase that. How are you still alive? We saw that explosion in your village and there were no survivors."

Cynnamon looked at the floor. "I- um- I wasn't in the village when the bomb went off." She said in a voice so quiet it didn't sound like hers.

"Ramil got me out of the village before it had a chance to blow me up."

"Ramil? Ramil Renn? The teleporter?" Ghastly asked.

"Yes Ramil Renn the teleporter dad who else?" She snapped.

"He came to me. Said he heard the Serpine had placed a bomb in one of our food carts and got me to leave. He said he would go back for mum but as soon as he arrived back at the village it exploded." She had a tear in her eye and Valkyrie walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"I tried to find you dad but I couldn't. For a moment I thought that you might have gone back to the village and been in their when the bomb went off but then I though, _he wouldn't be there, there's no reason for him to be back yet._ But here you are running your own shop. And I see you gave Valkyrie the same designed coat as me. Cool."

Ghastly didn't say anything for a moment. And when he did it was nothing to do with what they had just talked about.

"So how did you find me now?"

"Me and an old friend have been watching you. But I never thought about actually coming to talk to you again. But I was being chased by some vampires and needed somewhere to hide. Didn't think you'd mind. They'll leave soon don't worry."

"Vampires? There's vampires outside?" skulduggery asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah why is that a problem?"

"Um. I don't know. My Bentley's outside and I would appreciate it if you kind of didn't lead straight to this street."

"Um well considering they were right behind me I kind of did. Only they wouldn't come in because they knew you were in here. Where are you going?" She asked as Skulduggery was walking out, Valkyrie following him.

"To check on my baby," he said

"There's a baby in the car?" She asked discombobulated (that means confused (praise to KrazyKimmy for telling me about it)).

"No Cynnamon. He's talking _about _the car," Valkyrie assured her.

"Oh," She said

"CYNNAMON LEPOR GET OUT HERE NOW!" Skulduggery shouted. She and Valkyrie walked outside to find Skulduggery standing next, what should have been, the Bentley. It was completely destroyed. All the windows were shattered, all the paintwork was scratched you couldn't see its original colour, the tires were all punctured, the bonnet had smoke pouring out of it, all the seats were torn apart and finally it was turned upside down.

"Do you have any idea how much this thing costs Cynnamon? A lot. And it costs more to get it repaired as constant as I do. But to top it all off I'm going to have Valkyrie nagging at me again over the fact that I'll get another horrible or disgusting replacement car that she wouldn't be caught dead in! And I said all that with one breath so I think I better breathe now,"

"So am I paying for the damages?" Cynnamon asked.

"Yes and next time you get chased by vampires do _not_ run towards my car!"

"Who was chasing you anyway?" Tanith asked as she and Ghastly walked out to join them. It was the first thing she had said to Cynnamon.

"Dusk and his minions." Cynnamon said.

"Has he got a grudge on you?" Valkyrie asked

"A big one,"

"Yeah he's famous for those."

"I know,"

"So Skulduggery are we walking home or getting a taxi?"

"We'll get a taxi, get the repair shop to get the car and then get the replacement car, and I'll ask for a decent one this time," He said.

* * *

After Valkyrie and Skulduggery went back to Gordon's mansion (thought it's hers she still said it was his) and Tanith had gone back to her apartment (she hadn't moved in with him yet) Ghastly sat down with Cynnamon to talk to her properly.

"Cynnamon. Why didn't you ever come back and look for me?"

"I don't know dad. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want me anymore. Thought that maybe I was some imposter and felt you and Skulduggery would interrogate me,"

"You know I would never do that. Not to you. Don't forget you have that unique mark that nobody knows about."

"Yeah the one that only I will have not even shape shifters can get to appear and they're professionals and being other people," she laughed and he laughed

"And anyway I knew it was you. You have the sparkle in your left eye. Just like you mother. I'm glad you got her looks instead of mine." He said

"Dad it's not that bad. Anyway people don't care about what you look like. Mum didn't and neither does that Tanith chick."

"What do you know about Tanith?"

"Nothing. I saw the way she was looking at you when I walked in. Even though you didn't tell her anything about me she looked apologetic as if she understood it was a sensitive subject. Dad I'm glad you're happy and settled down again. The war was a hard time for everyone. Look at Skulduggery. Losing Awenita the way he did. And he's moved on as well."

"Don't forget Mariposa. She was very special to him just like you are to me. Anyway tell me more about how you escaped the village."

"OK. But don't be mad..."

_

* * *

_

A few centuries ago (in the war):

_Cynnamon Lepor and Mariposa were running through the village trying to get to Awenita __Kefiruh. Nefarian Serpine was on the move again and this time he was going to attack Skulduggery Pleasant in the worst way. To kill his wife and daughter before he had a chance to stop him. They were nearly back to Mariposa's house when Cynnamon was pulled into the alley round the corner with a hand over her mouth. She froze but when she heard whose voice it was she calmed. _

"_Don't fight Cynnamon it's me," Ramil Renn said. Cynnamon loved Ramil to bits. He was tall with black curly hair. He had dark eyes that any girl could get lost in as she would gaze into them. He wore his stable clothes as he had been caring for his father horses that morning when he saw the most horrible sight. _

"_Cynnamon I need to talk to you,"_

"_What is it? I need to go back Mariposa and warn her mum that Serpine was coming to get them."_

"_Cynnamon do you trust me?"_

"_Of course I do. Why what's going on now?"_

"_I know you don't like it but you need to let me teleport you out of village."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I saw Serpine sneaking into the village but he had a bomb and hid it in one of the food carts. It could go off at any moment and I want you to let me get you out of here."_

"_A bomb?" Cynnamon nearly collapsed but Ramil supported her. "He's trying to blow us all up?"_

"_That is what a bomb normally does yes,"_

"_You've been hanging with my dad and Skulduggery for too long. But what about everyone else? What about my mum? Surely you can get her out too?"_

"_Yes I will try but now I want get you out,"_

"_Ramil I can't. You have no idea how guilty I'll feel leaving everyone in the village if that bomb went off." She was nearly crying and that's when she and Ramil heard it. The piercing scream that she recognised immediately and turned to find Mariposa being dragged along by the hair by Serpine while Awenita was being dragged along unconscious and she nearly screamed herself but Ramil clasped a hand over her mouth again. _

"_If I'm going to save you and your mum let me get you out now because I bet he'll set that bomb off as soon as he's left the village," he whispered in her ear. Reluctantly she nodded. She blinked and when she opened her eyes she was in the woodland around the village and when she looked out she could see that some buildings were burning._

"_Hurry Ramil go and get my mum. Then I've got to find my dad."_

_Just as Ramil disappeared she heard the loud bang and when she looked over to the village again it wasn't there anymore. She screamed in horror. Everybody she ever loved, her friends her family, her mother were dead. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she clutched her stomach and fell to the ground only to curl up into a ball. She cried and cried until she could cry no more. _

* * *

Back to the present:

"There you go. Well the beginning of it." Cynnamon said.

"Well why not tell me the rest?"

"Because right now I'm tired. And I need time to remember."

"You've had a few centuries Cynnamon,"

"Exactly. A lot has happened in those few centuries and I need to remember what actually happened," She said and when she stood up and turned around she nearly bumped into the blonde haired boy who just appeared out of no-where. He didn't think much of it and went to talk to Ghastly.

"Ghastly, lock me up before I kill Rolanda!"

"What? Fletcher I'm kind of busy-"

"FLETCHER RENN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" came a female voice from the door.

"What now Rolanda? I told you I didn't nick your bloody necklace!"

"Oh really then where's it gone? And why did you teleport away as quickly as possible?"

"To get away from your nagging face! Honestly you're always in mine and why would I nick something _I_ bought for you?"

"Oh I don't know to get some money maybe!"

"Bloody hell Rolanda I'm a teleporter! I don't need money for anything!" He shouted

"Alright you two that's enough!" shouted Ghastly to stop the argument before it turned violent. Cynnamon stared at them.

"Right then what's going on with you two now?" Ghastly asked

"Well my very clever wife here has only gone and lost her bloody diamond necklace that I bought her for her birthday last week and now she's blaming me! Do you know how much a diamond necklace cost these days?" Fletcher explained

"Well apparently nothing for a teleporter as they prefer to steal everything you twat!" Rolanda said

"You see what I put up with Ghastly? I told you I saved up my money from my 'mortal' job and actually bought it this time."

"Yes that's what _you_ say"

"Alright you two. I honestly don't know how the hell you thought you would make a good couple but the point is you are both 33 next week and I'm sure I've seen 5-year-olds handle a situation like this better than you two,"

"What are you saying Ghastly? That a 5-year-old accuses her boyfriend of stealing a diamond necklace and he doesn't make a fuss?" Fletcher asked

"No I'm saying I've seen 5-year-olds have a silly little argument and they sorted better than you two are! For Pete's sake act your age and not your shoe size! It was you Fletcher who said he didn't want to be like his parents and constantly arguing with your wife wasn't it?"

"Yes I guess so but how can I prove that I didn't steal her bloody necklace?"

"Excuse me Fletcher I _am_ still here!" Rolanda cried.

"Yes unfortunately," And then Rolanda went to hit him when everything froze and no-one could move. Ghastly looked and saw it was Cynnamon.

"Are they always like this?" She asked

"Yes and unfortunately they come to me when there's a problem. OK solution Fletcher you stay here tonight and Rolanda go home and have another look for your necklace. Look everywhere. Even where you last took it," he said

"Um why is she the one who gets to go home?" Fletcher asked

"Because I said so," Then Cynnamon lets the spell go and Rolanda went home while Fletcher went upstairs to the guest room.

"Feel free to stay as well Cynnamon I've another spare room with clean clothes. Valkyrie stay's here sometimes and left some clothes here. I'm sure she won't mind you borrowing any."

"Thanks dad," she replied as she was walking up the stairs.

* * *

When Cynnamon was sleeping that night the nightmare came. Yes not a nightmare but_ the _nightmare. She saw her mum's face and all her friends before they were blown up along with the entire village.

_

* * *

_

Back to the war:

_Cynnamon laid there for a few hours and when she eventually stood up she was angry. She touched her birthmark, a small dark mark in the shape of a star located on the left side of her chest where her heart is. _

_Her mum and dad had said it was like a charm as it seemed to glow when she had some good luck. That's how she had picked her name, Cynnamon Lepor means Charm and it suited her perfectly. _

_She turned and ran deep into the woods in hope to find the most powerful sorcerers that lived there. She needed their help if she was going to kill Serpine as revenge for everyone. Yes she will!_

* * *

The present:

She woke up suddenly. She didn't scream like you normally would when waking up from a nightmare. No she used all her scream three centuries ago which is what started the dreams. The sun was shining through the window and she got out of bed. She quickly got dressed in some black jeans and a red t-shirt with a picture of a bleeding heart. It was a good thing she was the same size as Valkyrie. As she walked down the stairs she could hear the muffled voices of Ghastly and Fletcher. They were, in the backroom of the shop, talking about her but not in the mean way in a Fletcher wants to know something about her way.

"Ghastly who is she?" he was asking.

"She's my daughter Fletcher and yes I think she's single. But you, my son, are not."

"_Your_ son?"

"Yes well I see you as a son since you always come to me for advice. And I very much doubt Skulduggery would. Is he still trying to kill you?"

"I dumped Valkyrie what do you think? Of course he is but I can't stop thinking about that girl."

"She has a name,"

"Oh yeah what was it? You know since you never introduced us,"

"I didn't get a chance. You and Ro are arguing _again!_" Just the Cynnamon walked through the door. If this boy wanted to know stuff about her she wanted to tell him not her dad. Fletcher stood up and looked at her.

"Hello," he said

"Hi," she replied. "I'm Cynnamon. Cynnamon Lepor," she held out her hand and he shook it

"I'm Fletcher. Fletcher Renn." She stopped._ Renn? _She thought she'd heard that last night but she wasn't sure.

"Renn?" she looked away.

"Yes. Why what's wrong with it? Do I need to change it?" he looked around confused.

"No. Um please excuse me," she said and she turned around and ran out of the kitchen.

"Ghastly?" he asked

"Cynnamon used to have a love. He was your ancestor Fletcher. Ramil, she loved him to bits but he died back in the war when our village was blown up."

"Oh. So what do I do?"

"Give her time to come around but for right now I think maybe you should go home."

"Why what have I done now?"

"Nothing. It's just Rolanda called earlier while you were still in bed. She found her necklace. She left it round her sisters so now she wants to make up with you. But also because Tanith's coming over and I don't want you around."

"Cynnamon's gonna be here,"

"She's my daughter and she's got nowhere to go at the moment."

"But I'm like a son to you," he sighed

"Exactly,_ like _a son. Not my _actual _son,"

"What else is it?"

"Skulduggery and Valkyrie are coming over then we're all going to the Sanctuary. It's Ravels birthday so he's having a party."

"And I'm not invited?"

"Quite frankly Fletcher we all find you annoying, and until you get a haircut no-one can take you seriously. Plus we didn't think you'd want to come since Skulduggery would be there."

"Point taken." Fletcher said just as they heard the bell at the door ringing to let them know someone was in the shop. A moment later Tanith, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were walking into the backroom.

"Hey Ghastly I was going to ride my bike but Skul and Val gave me a life to save me getting changed here..." Tanith was saying as she was walking but stopped when she noticed Fletcher with Valkyrie and Skulduggery following closely behind her.

"Fletcher?" Valkyrie asked, grabbing Skulduggery's arm to stop him going anywhere.

"Hey Val, Tan, Skul. How's it going?" He said casually.

"How dare you," Skulduggery said.

"How dare I what?"

"What are you doing here Fletcher?"

"Me and Ro had another argument and I had to spend the night here. Why is that a crime?"

"No but if you don't get out of here now I will commit one,"

"What is your problem Skul? You have been in a mood with me just because I dumped Valkyrie."

"It's not just that Fletcher. It's the fact that you leave her in a field with Vampires everywhere so she could have died. It's the fact you have never treated her with respect. It's the fact that you nearly got her killed several times ten years ago and to top it all off it's the fact that you get her pregnant when she's seventeen and force to get rid of it! I think you have made her life hell so you should leave right now!"

"Jeez calm down I was just leaving anyway!" and with that he vanished.

"Are you ever going to give him a break?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery

"After what he did to you. No."

"But I told you I didn't want the baby anyway,"

"You know that's not true Valkyrie. I can see in your eye's you wanted that baby so much. But he forced you to get rid of it because he didn't want any responsibility."

"Yeah but I still think you're being too hard on him. We haven't seen him properly in ten years. I think it's time for a catch up,"

"And I think you're coming down with a fever," he said putting a hand to her forehead before she slapped it away and smiled.

Cynnamon came downstairs then and greeted them. Ghastly explained why she was wearing Valkyrie's clothes but Val didn't mind she was going to throw the t-shirt away anyway. And they all went to Ravels party. They all went back to Valkyrie and Skulduggery's that evening. The plan was to watch a film then Ghastly and Tanith would go back to Ghastly's but when they fell asleep on the sofa Skulduggery and Valkyrie decided to leave them.

Chapter 2: The Past


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Conversation

**This chapter has some mystery to it. Well it's meant to. If you think who she's talking to is too obvious let me know but I hope I won't give it away. (I mean the 2nd person by the way)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Midnight Conversation**

That night Cynnamon snuck out of the mansion. It was around midnight and everyone was asleep. She was wearing a plain black dress that swept the floor as she walked. It had a corset and came off at her shoulders but started just under. The sleeves were long and draped down her wrists like an icicle in winter. It was beautiful and oddly, it didn't make her look stupid with her hair. If anything, it made her look even more beautiful than usual.

She walked casually along the path when she heard the footsteps. She turned and there he was. A young looking boy about her age with dark curly hair and dark eyes. He wore plain black trousers and a short sleeve black shirt. He smiled at her and then kissed her for he didn't need to use words around her nor did she around him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered.

They walked hand in hand to the park. In the park was a brick wall. Sitting on top of it was another girl. In the same dress as Cynnamon, only shorter at the knees, and she had a cloak with the hood up. When she saw them walking towards her she jumped off.

"Cynnamon," she said hugging her.

"Hey! How's it going?" Cynnamon replied

"It's OK. How's your dad?"

"He took my return better than I thought. It wasn't anything like what we were dreading."

"And Dusk?"

"He ran away when I ran into the shop. I totally forgot that it was dad's shop when I ran in, though. Just made up some story about hoping they'll protect me. But Dusk destroyed Skulduggery's car before running and now I have to pay for the damages,"

"That's what he does Cynn. I heard he loves that car,"

"Yes I know. He called it his baby," They all laughed for a minute. The boy spoke next.

"What about Skulduggery?" he asked. "Surely he found you suspicious?"

"No Skulduggery was just as understanding as dad. But I think that's only because of his new fiancé."

"Fiancé?" asked the girl.

"Yeah. You've both heard of Valkyrie Cain right?"

"Yeah. She's _marrying_ him? God she's only like 30! Even you're older than her Cynn,"

"We all are. Don't forget we were all in the war, which was like 3 centuries ago! She was only born 3 _decades_ ago!"

"OK so they know you're not dead. But that's not going to keep Dusk away is it?" The boy asked.

"I know Ram but the only solution I have is going to _him_ and we've all been told not to trust vampires. Look what happened with Dusk,"

"I know what's happened with Dusk, which is exactly why I'm not letting you go to him,"

"Ramil I think you're being a little bit dramatic. You're forgetting that he has helped us before. Look at me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here," The other girl said.

"I know that. But I wouldn't want to risk it. Cynnamon is important to me and has been ever since I met her. And you know how close I was to dying that day in the village. I don't want to feel what she felt when I was missing for a few hours."

"How incredibly selfish of you. You should feel what we felt. I lost everything too you know."

"I know. I just feel that maybe too much of that hurt has been spread."

"Ok you two that's enough. Oh God you remind of that boy and his wife back at dad's." Cynnamon intervened.

"What boy?" the other girl asked.

"There was a boy that dad said was like a son to him. But Skulduggery hates him after he done some horrible stuff to Valkyrie. Which is a shame, a boy that cute doesn't seem to be the type to harm someone like that."

"Cute boy?" the boy asked

"Don't worry Ram. You are still the only one for me. But I know why he's cute, it runs in the family."

"Huh?"

"Ramil his name is Renn as well. He must be like your great- great- great- great- great grandson or something."

"He is. A Renn?"

"Yeah. Looks like Chris must have survived as well and carried on the Renn family."

"Ah my son. I'm glad he got away from the war."

"Yes but from what I heard Skulduggery and dad saying Fletcher's the only one who knows about his powers. The rest of the family forgot about it all."

"You know I think that Ramil should meet him," the other girl said.

"Um... why?" Cynnamon asked

"Why not? I think you should show your dad that you're happy. That Ramil never really died in that explosion because he managed to get away."

"Alright then. But you have to come back too,"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because they all saw me die. If I come back, they'll interrogate me and probably lock me up. And I actually like being a free woman."

"Could you at least think about it?"

"Nope,"

"Please?" Cynnamon begged. The girl sighed.

"Alright I'll think about it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to agree,"

"And on that note I've got to go ladies," Ramil said.

"OK. Ramil teleport me back to Valkyrie's?" Cynnamon asked. Ramil held out his hand and she took it.

"Bye Cynnamon, Ramil. Meet again next week?"

"Yes and you better agree to coming back from the dead," Cynnamon said before she and Ramil disappeared.

"How can I ever go back? I won't belong in their world anymore." She said quietly to herself.

* * *

**OK I get it. It's crap but im trying. If it was too obvious who the girl was let me know and I'll try and make it less obvious but I might leave it**


	4. Chapter 4: Deja Vu

**Ok this chapter is more about Skulduggery and Valkyrie. I thought I'd let you know what was going on with them while Ghastly was getting used to having Cynnamon around again. Next chapter will look more into Tanith's relationship with Ghastly and Cynnamon then. Finally Skulduggery is human in this story, dont ask how he just is... (I can't remember if I mentioned it or not so now I have.) But for now Skulduggery and Valkyrie and some déjà vu**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Déjà Vu**

"Skulduggery are you OK?" Valkyrie asked him, she was concerned about him as he hadn't been himself lately.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine Valkyrie. Just thinking." He replied

"About Cynnamon?"

"How did you-?"

"Oh come on Skul you've been very quiet lately. Well not lately for the 4 months she's been back, you haven't been yourself. Now if I couldn't figure something as small as that out then surely I'm not a very good detective. Which isn't very good considering it's my job."

"I think you've been around me too much. You're getting my sense of humour." He said and Valkyrie smiled.

"What's up?"

He sighed. "I was just thinking about my old wife and daughter. Awenita and Mariposa. Cynnamon and Mariposa were best friends, like you and Tanith only closer. And how Mariposa wasn't as lucky as Cynnamon. I just feel like I failed her. And Awenita."

"You didn't fail them Skul. Serpine got to them before you could, but you didn't fail them."

He looked at her she could see in his eyes the love he had for Awenita. She had never seen that when he looked at her before. Now she was starting to doubt whether or he did love her. Or just taking pity on her because of what's happened in her past life. Her parents dying, what Fletcher done. Was he just trying to make her feel loved again because he was sorry?

"Skul?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" she asked. She didn't want to but she had to know

"What? Of course I do why would you think that?"

"Well the way you looked at me. I could see how much you love Awenita and Mariposa. I've never seen that in your eyes before and just wondered if you were really taking pity on me after what's happened these past few years."

"Valkyrie if there's one thing I don't do and that is make people think I love them when I don't. I never take pity on people unless I really do feel sorry for them. Surely you know that?"

"So you do want to marry me? You did not just say it because you feel sorry for me?"

"Valkyrie when I say I love you I mean it from the bottom of my heart. And I can actually say that now I have a heart. Ok sure I love Awenita but she's dead. You may never be her but you can be you. I love everything about you and I wouldn't want you to feel like I didn't love you just because I temporarily living in some past memories. OK?"

"OK."

"So what's up with you?"

"What?"

"Come on Val _you_ haven't been yourself lately. Now if I couldn't figure something as small as that out then surely I'm not a very good detective. Which isn't very good considering it's my job."

"Hm? Déjà vu much. I'm pretty sure I said that not 5 minutes ago when something was up with you."

He laughed softly then went serious again.

"Valkyrie what's the matter. You know you can tell me."

She looked down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She took a deep breath before she said:

"Skul I'm pregnant." His eyes shot open

"What?" he whispered

"I'm pregnant. That means I'm going to have baby,"

"We're going to have a baby," he said happiness in his voice

"Do you want to keep it?" She asked, no happiness, only sadness and fear in her voice.

"I want what you want Valkyrie,"

"I want to keep it. There is no way I'm going through that abortion pain again."

"Then we'll keep it." They smiled and Skulduggery kissed her on the lips, when they heard the sound a glass smashing.

"What the hell was that?" Skulduggery asked.

They both stood up walked into the hallway and there was a person laying there. She was wearing a plain black dress that stopped at her knees with sleeves that stopped at her elbows. She had brown hair and when she stood up, they could see the dark blue highlight in her fringe.

"'Ello dad," She said the same way Cynnamon did. Valkyrie could only think of one thing.

_Déjà vu!_

* * *

**OK I couldn't resist. I had to bring her back in now because I had a weird idea that involves everybody and Dusk. I also thought it would look cool if she arrived the same way as her best friend. Keep reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding and Returnings

**OK I'm going to be mean to you and go back to Ghastly's with Cynnamon and leave you wondering about the mysterious girl who just crashed into Skulduggery and Valkyrie's. Obviously it's Skulduggery's daughter of those who missed "'Ello dad," in the last chapter. But here is another return with Cynnamon, Ghastly and Tanith.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wedding and Returnings**

"Dad I need to ask you something," Cynnamon said.

"What is it Cynn?" Ghastly asked. He and Tanith were snuggled up on the sofa watching Eastenders because they were bored. "Phil and Grant are having another punch up. I hope Stacey and Ryan don't get hurt,"

"What are Stacey and Ryan doing there?"

"Well Grant has obviously come back but he thinks that the Mitchells still own the Vic. Ryan and Stacey are in charge while Kat and Alfie take a holiday away from the square because Kat's still devastated about Tommy's death. The pubs closed and Ryan and Stacey are kind of trapped there while Phil and Grant argue again, with a lot of cool weapons," Tanith said.

"Really? When did Stacey come back?"

"Last week. She wanted to risk prison to be there for Kat. It's not going so well though,"

"Really? Anyway I was going to ask you about Ramil," Cynnamon said

"What about him?" Ghastly asked as he placed some popcorn in his mouth.

"Well, what do you think of him?"

"Nice boy. Oh, my God trust Roxy to come in. Do you think she's still pissed at Phil? I thought she was with Ronnie, Amy and Jack."

"I don't know babe, maybe she needed to find Kat and Alfie?" Tanith suggested. Cynnamon sighed and turned off the TV.

"Hey," Ghastly and Tanith moaned.

"Dad this is important. I need to know what you think of Ramil," Cynnamon said seriously

"Ramil is a lovely boy who always loved you and reminds me of what a Renn was originally like,"

"Renn?" asked Tanith

"He's Fletcher's ancestor."

"Oh,"

"So if I were to tell you I might want to marry him someday you wouldn't care?" Cynnamon said

"I wouldn't mind. You are over 300 years old. Surely, you don't still need my permission for that sort of thi- Wait. Marry? Didn't he die in the explosion at the village?"

"Not quite. I thought he teleported back but he didn't. He's here and I've got a close relationship with him still." She pointed to the door of the living and standing there was Ramil looking the way Ghastly remembered him.

"Ramil?" Ghastly exclaimed.

"Mr Bespoke," Ramil nodded. "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry we've stayed hidden for all these years but we thought it was best,"

Ghastly stood up poked him in the arm then they had a big man hug.

"Ramil it's good to see you. And I must thank you for saving Cynnamon all those years ago. I'm happy you are still in love with her,"

"Me too sir. So do I have permission to marry her?"

"Of course you do. Now can we please watch the end of Eastenders?"

"Dad," Cynnamon moaned. "My boyfriend has just come back and I'm going to get married and you want to celebrate watching Eastenders? Tanith talk to him,"

"Ghastly we can catch up on the iPlayer. I think we should call Valkyrie and Skulduggery and some friends and have a proper party. But we should ask to use the mansion because there's not enough room."

"So it's a no to watching Eastenders?"

"OK you've been hanging with Fletcher for too long. You're starting to get his stupid personality."

Tanith stood up and gave Cynnamon a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

"It's been great knowing you Cynnamon and you need to stay in contact with us. It's been wonderful talking to you and just meeting you. Don't worry I'll get your father under control."

"OK. Dad, You're giving me away,"

"Oh am I now?" he asked. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled. "It would be an honour to give you away. But who would go?"

"Just because I hid from you doesn't mean I hid from other people. We've got plenty of friends to come. Trust us,"

They all sat down to talk about the wedding planning when someone walked in. Skulduggery Pleasant looked at Ghastly and said:

"You are never going to believe who flew through mine and Valkyrie's front door!"

"Skul I'm pregnant," Valkyrie said. She and Skulduggery heard the glass in the front door smash and, when they went into the hallway of their mansion, saw a pretty girl with brown hair and a dark blue highlight in her fringe.

"'Ello dad," she said and Skulduggery gasped while Valkyrie thought _Déjà vu!_

"Dad?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery stared.

"Dad?" she asked again. Skulduggery stared.

"Dad you can snap out of it any minute now!" the girl said.

"How are you here?" he asked.

"I was thrown through your window over there," She said Valkyrie smiled and tried to suppress a giggle.

"It's a door and you're dead. I saw Serpine kill you. How are you here now?"

"He never really killed me. Just beat me to unconsciousness. I would have died if Ramil hadn't found me,"

"Ramil? Ramil Renn? The teleporter?"

"Yes and oh my God. You and Ghastly do spend too much time together. Cynnamon said that's exactly how he reacted when she had risen from the dead," She smiled. Valkyrie stared.

"So this is Mariposa then Skul?" she asked.

"Yes Valkyrie this is Mariposa."

"Hello. You must be Valkyrie Cain. Cynnamon said you were getting married to my ol' daddy here. That works out doesn't it? I'm older than my step-mummy," Mariposa said in a cheerful voice.

"You never lost the attitude then?" Skulduggery asked.

"Never," she smiled.

"Why wait 300 years Mar? Why not just come up and say ''Ello dad' the day you were saved?"

"I had reasons I can't be asked to explain. But mainly I can't be asked to relive it all again. Or are you forgetting that it involves mum's death?"

"So she did really die then?"

"Well it wouldn't matter if she didn't would it? After all _you've_ moved on,"

"Yes I have. I wasn't prepared to wait around for 300 years as a skeleton in hope that my old wife and daughter would blast through my front door."

"I wasn't saying you had to do that. I was just saying yes she did die big whoop. We need to focus on now. We're alive and that's all that matters."

"You can tell she's your daughter Skul," Valkyrie said, crossing her arms.

Skulduggery looked at Mariposa then walked over and gave her the hardest hug in the world. Valkyrie hadn't seen him do that with anyone before. She smiled. They broke apart and Skulduggery held his hand out to Valkyrie, she walked over and he put an arm around her.

"Mariposa? I don't want to sound rude but why have you and Cynnamon come back now?"

"We're being followed. The vampire Dusk has a grudge against the three of us and we had nowhere else to go."

"Three?" Valkyrie asked

"Oh yeah. Ramil's not dead either. He said we had a better chance getting help from you than-" she stopped suddenly. She knew what Skulduggery thought of going to vampires for help. Especially one that broke the first law of the vampires.

"Than. Who. Mariposa?" Skulduggery asked slowly, clearly dreading the answer.

"Caelan,"

"Caelan?" Skulduggery shouted. "You were thinking about going to Caelan!"

"He's an alright vampire," Mariposa said embarrassed

"See Skul? I'm not the only one who thinks so," Valkyrie said before going to stand next to Mariposa.

"Wait. You think he's alright?"

"Yes. Caelan has saved my life a number of times and never asked for anything in return."

"Are you two completely barking mad?" Skulduggery asked. "He's a vampire and they're famous for holding grudges. And you want to trust one in a situation that can give them one?"

"Skul. Caelan isn't like the other vampires. How many more times to I have to tell you this?"

"Yes you're right he's not like other vampires. He's worse than others Val, I've told you this. If he can't keep to the one simple law of being a vampire, how can you trust him? Valkyrie no matter what you cannot trust a vampire," he said, really tired. They have this argument about three times a week and Skulduggery is starting to think she loves Caelan more than him.

"OK you two. Dad we came to you because we know we can't trust Caelan. And you would kill us if you ever found out."

"You're damn well right about that Mar. So why don't we go over to Ghastly's and tell him you've returned?"

She nodded and they got in the Bentley and sped over to Ghastly and Tanith's.

* * *

**Ok so not the best chapter in the world... btw I'm completely out of ideas so feel free to comment and gimme some. I'll not bite your head off honestly, I've had dinner**

**Keep reviewing to let me know what you think. And let me know how to improve because theres lots to be done I'm sure...**


End file.
